Au temps des secrets
by ayuluna
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Rogue version adulte remontent le temps de 20ans ! Harry va enfin pouvoir découvrir ses parents, et peutêtre quelques secrets suplémentaires...
1. Prologue

****

Titre : Au temps des secrets

Rating : G

Auteur : ayuluna

Résumé : La rentrée en 6eme année arrive...mais pour qui ? Harry ? Hermione ? ou les maraudeurs ? et si c'était pour tous en même temps...?

Note : en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le moral et je bloque sur mes autres fics, en revanche j'ai eu une idée qui me tient à coeur et...voilà cette fic ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, lisez là jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît !

Prologue :

C'était la fin de l'année et les élèves couraient dans tous les sens vers les diligences tirées par les sombrals afin de rejoindre le Poudlard express. Chacun se dépêchait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas rater l'heure.

A l'écart, de loin, un professeur regardait cette même foule d'un regard triste. Il serra son poing sans s'en rendre compte. Ce geste nerveux n'échappa pas à Albus Dumbledore qui était à coté de son professeur depuis quelques secondes.

Severus Rogue savait que le directeur était à ses cotés, il l'avait senti arriver.

- ils ont l'air de ne pas aller trop mal..., dit Severus qui essayait d'adopter un ton de voix normal. 

Le directeur ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les réouvrir

- La question que je me pose est est-ce que vous vous allez bien ? - Peu import ce que moi je ressent Albus...seul leur bonheur m'importe...et je ne peux leur apporter... 

A une petite distance de là, les 5emes années montèrent dans une des diligences, les sombrals démarrèrent. Severus Rogue les regarda partirent avant de se lever et de partir à son tour sans un mot.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un regard compatissant.

voici la fin de ce prologue! Cette nouvelle fic compte beaucoup à mes yeux et je pense que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !!! je sais que c'est assez différent de ce que j'écrit en général mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que mes autres fics !!!

alors,

reviews please !!!


	2. Chapitre 1

****

Hmm...je me suis dit que le prologue était un peu court (bien qu'important!), alors en l'espace de très peu de temps, voici le premier chapitre ! ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite aussi rapidement, mais je pense que là ça avance !

Note : avant que tut le monde ne me pose la question, oui il y aura des couples mais je vous préviens de suite ce ne sera sûrement pas ceux auquel vous vous attendez ! je vous réserve d'énormes surprises à se sujet ! pour le moment je n'en dit pas plus...( pas de slashs de prévus je vous le dit de suite).

Réponses aux reviews : je tient à signaler que j'ai postée le prologue (le chap d'avant koi) une première fois et qu'il y avait une erreur, je l'ai donc supprimé et reposté, cependant le lien est resté et j'ai remarqué que certains ont reviewer le mauvais, je prierais donc ces personnes de voir ma page à review et si elle n'y figure pas de la reposter, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir svp !

hermisha : tu as reviewer juste avant que je supprime et le remète, résultat ta review n'apparait pas, en ce qui concerne ta question j'y ai répondue dans ma note.

Butterflyofevil : ça va un peu mieux bien que se soit tout de même très dur...c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidée de faire cette nouvelle fic, ça me change les idées. Mélodramatique lol, la suite le sera un peu moins quand même mais en fait...raaa il faut que je le dise, mais je peux bien dire que ce que je vais faire aura une partie d'inédit !

Cily : la voilà !

Undomiel nimalde-horpus : voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi !

Nawen : mais oui je met la suite et même pas plus tard que maintenant ! lol !

Azertyuiop : le début et le résumé t'on donné envie de savoir la suite ? et bien j'espère que ça te plaira car ça sera très original ça je le promet ( j'ai un esprit tordu)

Sasha krum : mdr ! tu va pouvoir commencer le repas ! lol !

Lilouthephoenix : en effet le prologue est très court, mais il est aussi très important, il permet de comprendre pas mal de chose quand on sait comment l'interpréter ! la suite t'éclairera soit en certaine !

Chapitre 1 :

Il était 10h42, Harry se trouvait devant la barrière du quai 9 3/4, dans quelques instants il allait la franchir afin de se retrouver du coté sorcier de la gare de King cross. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pleins d'élèves couraient dans tous les sens et ranger leurs affaires à bord du Poudlard express. D'autres discutaient soit avec leurs parents soit avec leurs amis. Le plus grand sujet de discussion était bien évidemment le retour officiel du Lord noir annoncé à la fin de l'année précédente.

Harry scruta des yeux le quai avant de repérer Hermione qui se dirigeait avec hâte vers lui ainsi que tout les Weasley accompagnés de Tonks et Remus.

Harry était heureux de voir Remus, c'était à présent sa dernière "famille", le dernier lien qui le raccroché à ses parents en tout cas. Sirius...bientôt 4mois qu'il était mort...

Harry adressa en retour un sourire aux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un énorme vide...il se sentait si seul, si abandonné...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- debout ! hurla une femme aux cheveux flamboyants à son fils qui était encore en train de dormir alors qu'il aurait du se préparer pour prendre le Poudlard express comme chaque année depuis maintenant 6 ans. - Encore 5mn maman, grommela James. 

Mme Potter fit une grimace, décidément, son fils n'était pas un lève tôt.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir eu alors la bonne idée d'arriver à ce moment.

- Besoin d'un coup de main? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. - Ça ne sera pas de refus Sirius. 

Sirius s'approcha alors doucement vers James tel un guerrier. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge, toussota un peu et murmura

- Sonorus. DEBOUT C'EST LA GUERRE ! 

James se leva alors d'un coup et il n'eut pas le temps de comprend que ça n'était que Sirius qu'il était déjà debout hors du lit.

- Black, grogna James. - Et voilà, dit Patmol à Mme Potter. Question d'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un énorme rictus. - Tu va me le payer, dit James avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami et de l'assaillir de chatouillis. 

Le combat dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à que Mme Potter leur dise qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils s'habillent s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard et rater le train.

Les Potter avaient accueilli Sirius depuis le début de l'été, qui était aussi le moment depuis lequel il s'était enfui du 12 square Grimaud, de chez ses parents. Sirius leur en serai toujours reconnaissant pour ça, les Potter était des gens bien, rien à voir avec sa famille, la grande et noble famille des Black au sang pur et à moitié baignée dans la magie noire.

Il était l'heure de partir, Mme Potter pressa les garçons pour qu'il aille s'asseoir dans la voiture. Aujourd'hui comme chaque année elle avait le coeur serré et c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle pouvait sentir son mari tout aussi tendu qu'elle d'ailleurs. Une fois de plus ils allaient la voir...un court instant mais ça leur suffisait. C'était mieux ainsi et ils le savaient, Dumbledore les avaient mis en garde 16ans auparavant sur cette maudite prophétie, une prophétie faite pas la fille de la grande Cassandra, Zeniava. Zeniava leur avait prédit une chose qu'ils avaient encore bien du mal à accepter...

Ils étaient un peu retard mais ça n'était pas bien grave, James et Sirius se dirigèrent en vitesse vers Remus et Peter qui les attendaient. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs valises dans le compartiment que les deux autres maraudeurs leur avait réservé et dirent au revoir à Mr et Mme Potter avant que le train ne démarre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le train qui menaient les élèves à Poudlard, Harry était dans un compartiment ( avec Neville et Luna), il attendait que Ron, Hermione et Ginny reviennent du court entretient qu'avaient les préfets en début d'année.

A son plus grand bonheur ils ne tardèrent pas, loin de lui de trouver la compagnie de Neville et Luna quelque peu...mauvaise mais...disons que ça n'étais pas sa préférée.

Ses amis vinrent s'asseoir à ses cotés. Hermione s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage d'un air légèrement absent...et nerveux. Elle se rongeait les ongles pu remarquer Harry, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement et que quand elle était vraiment très occupée. Harry se demanda pourquoi il faisait attention à se simple geste, ça ne devait pas être important, il s'inquiétait sûrement trop pour un rien depuis la mort de Sirius.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien et ils furent bientôt arrivée dans leur "maison", Poudlard était vraiment un lieu unique empli de souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas tous bons, mais pas tous mauvais non plus. Poudlard était vraiment un lieu unique et spécial.

L'éternel répartition commença bientôt puis vint le moment du banquet. Alors que Ron avait déjà commençait à engloutir son assiette, Harry lui alla aux toilettes pour se soulager. Alors qu'il allait retourner à la grande salle, il aperçu une étrange petite lueur bleutée à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sa curiosité fut la plus forte et il se dirigea vers celle-ci. La lueur était émané par un petit objet, ou plutôt par une petite pierre ou cristal - allez savoir? - accrochée à une chaîne d'argent.

Harry se sentait étrangement attiré par l'objet, sa main l'effleura lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envi de voir.

- Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Rogue de sa voix dur. 

Harry attrapa en vitesse le petit objet qu'il mis dans sa poche.

- Rien professeur, je refaisait mes lacets c'est tout. 

Et il pris la direction de la grande salle sous l'oeil de son professeur de potions.

Rogue ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se dirigeait à son tour dans la grande salle.

et voilà pour ce chapitre ! alors ? est-ce que ça avance à votre goût ? vous voulez la suite ? vous devinez bien sûr qu'il va y avoir une rencontre harry(et d'autres...)-maraudeurs...et à la clé bien plus...ça je vous le promet ! ( my bestfriend qui connaît tout dit elle même que c'est hyper tordue mais que le pire c'est que ça tient trop la route)

alors,

reviews please !!!


	3. Chapitre 2

J'ai souvent du mal à savoir quand je peux mettre mon nouveau chapitre...ce sait par exemple que si je le mets trop tôt j'aurais moins de reviews et vu que je suis une éternelle accro aux reviews...ce n'est pas que, mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir moins de 15 reviews par chapitre, mais c'est peut-être trop demandé mais ce que vous m'y avez habitué avec presque toutes mes autres fics!

Résultat, j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous mettre ce chapitre si tôt mais je pense que c'est indispensable pour que vous compreniez bien l'histoire, alors s'il vous plaît reviewé après parce que ça me manque trop de ne pas avoir plus de reviews...(moa difficile ? Euh...mouais c vrai...).

Réponses aux reviews :

Sasha krum : je comprends pas bien mais c'est pas grave, pour moi l'essentiel c'est que ça te plaise !

Le saut de l'ange : oui, le prologue est très mystérieux mais il est très important, à toi de bien l'examiner pour comprendre la clé de la fic !

Nawen : je pense que ce chapitre éclair déjà bien ! et puis j'aime faire dans le mystère !

Hermisha : mmm...espère plutôt que je continue la fic même si je n'ai pas le moral(...), mais je continue ne t'en fait pas, cette fic me tient à coeur comme je le disais!

Moonlight : tu va comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi on en parle dans la même fic et la clé de l'étrange lumière bleuté !

Ptitebrem : attention à ce que tu dis car en ce moment Rogue c'est mon chouchou ! encore plus que Dray ( si si c'est possible ! lol !), dans cette fic je compte bien montrer un coté sentimental à ce cher sevy ! mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment ! mmm...et si tu avais lu la petite note que j'ai laissé à la fin du chap précédent tu aurais vu que si on parlait des maraudeurs c'est bien pour une raison, mais je te le laisse lire par toi-même dans ce chapitre !

Gaelle griffondor : non, c'était bien un chapitre à part entière, le prologue se passe à la fin de l'année précédente et de plus il à une très grande importance pour la suite même si je sais que pour le moment c'est encore très flou !

Undomiel nimalde-horpus : tant mieux :D ! c'est ce que je veux et souhaite ! merci de lire et reviewer !

Inferno-hell : mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Chimgrid : contente que ça te plaise, portail temporel...hmmm tu va bien voir dans ce chapitre ! j'espère que ça va être à la hauteur de tes attentes ! et comment il s'est trouvé là...haha...

Chapitre 2 :

Harry venait de se réveiller et se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Il vit Ron qui dormait encore à moitié sur son assiette et Hermione qui distribuait les emplois du temps aux Gryffondors. Harry alla s'asseoir à la place libre à coté du rouquin qui avait du bacon qui lui sortait de la bouche en même temps qu'il ronflait à moitié.

Ron se réveilla lorsqu'il senti la présence de son meilleur ami.

- Neville à encore ronflé toute la nuit, dit Ron comme pour se justifier. De pire en pire, grommela-t-il. 

Harry entama son petit déjeuner, quelques minutes plus tard Hermione les rejoint et leur donna leurs emplois du temps.

- On commence par potions, grogna Ron qui était encore de plus mauvaise humeur. - Quelle chance, ironisa Harry. On va pouvoir revoir bien tôt ce _cher_ Malefoy ! - Ouais, soupira Hermione. __

Le lendemain

DRIIIIIIINGGGGGG !

Harry abattit son poing sur l'objet de malheur qui osé le réveiller et la sonnerie s'arrêta aussitôt, il allait se rendormir lorsque Ron ouvrit le rideau de son baldaquin et lui retira la chaude couverture qui le recouvrait. Harry grogna mais se résigna à sortir de son lit pour se préparer.

Et peu de temps après, les Gryffondors de 6eme année se retrouvèrent avec (malheureusement) les Serpentard à attendre devant les cachots pour leur _merveilleux _premier cours de potions.

Quand Rogue arriva ce fut comme d'habitude, c'est à dire en criant histoire ne pas changer les habitudes.

- Mr Londubat que faites-vous par terre ? Demanda bien froidement le maître des potions au Gryffondors qui était tombé quelques instant auparavant en voyant la personne qui le terrifié le plus arriver (donc notre petit sevy ! Lol !) 

Neville n'osa ni regarder Rogue en face, ni lui répondre. Heureusement Rogue ne s'attarda pas sur lui et entra dans la classe et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

Harry s'était assit comme à son habitude à coté de Hermione et Ron et ils commencèrent à concocter leurs potions.

Harry esquissa un sourire quant il aperçu Hermione qui tenté discrètement de soufflait les instructions à Neville, décidément elle ne changerai jamais...

- Miss Granger, Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Aboya Rogue. - Euh... ma potion monsieur, répondit nerveusement Hermione d'une petite voix. - 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous êtes collée vendredi soir, continua Rogue de sa voix dur. Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher une fois de plus de faire votre je-sais-tout à ce que je vois, ou plutôt revois. Vous vous prenez vraiment pour la meilleure ? ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que vo... - C'est bon ça suffit ! Intervint Harry qui sentait la colère qui monté en lui. 

Harry en voulait toujours à Rogue, pour lui il était coupable de la mort de Sirius à la fin de l'année précédente. Alors quand il avait vu s'en prendre encore une fois à Hermione juste parce que c'était une Gryffondor et son amie ça l'avait énervé.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous rabaissiez tout le monde ainsi ? Ça vous amuse tant que ça ? Continua Harry en criant à moitié, il s'était même levé de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte et serré les poings. - Et vous serrez accompagné de Mr Potter, continua Rogue comme si de rien n'était. 

Ron attrapa ensuite la robe de Harry et le força à se rasseoir pour ne pas empirer les choses. Hermione était livide mais sembler rassurée du fait que leur professeur n'est pas enlever d'autres points à leur maison. Même pas une heure que le cours avait débuté et déjà 10 points de moins...

La semaine passa rapidement et il fut bientôt le moment pour Harry et Hermione de se rendre à leur retenue. A 17h45 ils étaient donc devant le cachot de Severus Rogue. Il leur ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer, chose qu'Harry fit sans enthousiasme.

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas montrer qu'il était en train de les serrer. Il sentit alors quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis le début de la rentrée, il s'agissait du "collier" qu'il avait trouvé.

Rogue était en train de donné les explications de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec Hermione mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il était une fois de plus à cet instant, comme la première fois, attiré par la pierre. Il sorti alors l'objet de sa poche et le plaça dans sa main sous le regard d'Hermione et de Rogue qui se tut.

La pierre se mit alors à brillé de plus en plus fort et engloba les trois personnes présentes avant de s'éteindre d'un coup...sauf qu'à présent, la pièce était vide...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se massa douloureusement les côtes qui la faisaient souffrir du à la chute qu'elle venait de faire. A ses cotés elle pouvait voir Harry qui faisait de même. Le Professeur Rogue lui semblait soucieux...voir inquiet ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Hermione d'une voix tremblante. - C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, dit furieusement Rogue pour cacher son anxiété. 

Harry ouvrit alors la main et laissa tomber la pierre qui était redevenue d'un bleu clair terne.

Hermione regarda l'objet qui jonchait le sol et comprit, ce fut comme un flash pour elle, elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Il s'agissait d'une "_pierre du temps"_...

Dans les minutes qui suivirent Hermione déballa alors tous ce qu'elle savait sur l'objet, c'est à dire qu'il avait très certainement changer d'époque ce qu'ils pouvaient en effet constaté. Ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans le même cachot, c'était certains, à la différence qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun objet.

- Bravo Potter ! Cracha furieusement Rogue. - Je ne pouvais pas savoir, se défendit Harry. 

Et après tout s'était vrai, qui pourrai se douter quand ramassant un simple collier il se retrouverai dans un autre temps ?

- 1976, murmura Hermione. 

Harry et Rogue se tournèrent alors vers elle. Hermione tendit alors vers eux un bout de papier qui semblait avoir été arraché d'un calendrier ou d'un agenda.

- Nous sommes en 1976, dit-elle. 

Rogue sembla soudain devenir livide, à cette époque il était encore élève à Poudlard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry qui été complètement dans les nuages, il savait qu'à cette époque ses parents étaient encore à Poudlard. - Je pense que nous devrions aller voir le directeur, proposa Hermione anxieusement. - Vous avez raison. 

Hermione fut surprise, c'était la première fois que Rogue ne la contredisait pas et lui donnait même raison.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois discrètement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue semblait très soucieux et se mordait nerveusement la joue. Arrivait devant la gargouille ils avaient cependant un problème : ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

Par chance après quelques minutes de lourd silence le directeur apparut de l'autre coté. Il eut alors un visage très étonné et comme s'il comprenait tout leur fit signe.

- Nous allons parler dans mon bureau, dit-il en remontant les escaliers. 

Les trois voyageurs temporels racontèrent alors leur histoire, ou du moins, ce que eux-mêmes avaient en avait comprit. Dumbledore était debout derrière son bureau et faisaient quelques pas lents.

- Je vous crois dit-il. Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que je n'ai actuellement pas la possibilité de vous ramener à votre époque. Les "pierres de temps" n'ont d'effet qu'une seule et unique fois et sont très rares, je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous avez pu en obtenir une... mais passons. Vous allez donc rester à Poudlard jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Miss Granger et Potter je vais vous faire passer pour des élèves venant de l'étranger, vous passerez le test du Choixpeau ce soir. Et vous Mr Rogue j'ai un poste de professeur à vous proposer si vous le voulez bien...il va aussi me falloir changer vos apparences et vos noms. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de Botanique venait de se terminé au plus grand bonheur des maraudeurs. Ils avaient comme professeur pour cette matière une vraie folle. Plus les plantes étaient dangereuses et plus elles les aimaient. Et là, il venait d'échapper aux crocs d'une des pires plantes carnivores mais il en restait encore des marques à leur grand regret.

Sirius était décoiffé (chose rare), James avait sa robe déchirée un peu de partout, Peter une profonde plaie au bras et Remus s'en était bien tiré grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou.

Les maraudeurs firent un petit tour par l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour leur dîner. James dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs.

- Toujours pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à ce que je vois. - Avec la malédiction qu'il y a c'est normal, dit Sirius en rigolant. 

Cette remarque fit pâlir Peter qui n'aimait pas entendre parler de malédictions et autre bla-bla annonçant sa prochaine mort bien souvent.

Sirius le remarqua, il mit alors sa main sur la tête de Peter et lui ébouriffa vivement les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Pit, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. 

Peter allez répondre quand Albus Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Ils virent alors un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, chose surprenant mais séduisante. Il avait une peau halait qui lui donnait un certain charme (mais qu'est-ce qu'il à fait à sevy ??? lol !) mais qui faisait un drôle de contraste avec le regard froid et dur que lançait son détenteur.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ( c'est plus court à écrire) le professeur Estorius Carter. 

Il y eu quelques applaudissements mais qui restèrent discret, le regard du Professeur Carter effrayants la plupart de l'assemblée.

- Et nous accueillons aussi deux nouveaux élèves qui nous arrivent de l'étranger. 

Albus Dumbledore leur fit alors signe de se diriger vers le tabouret et le Choixpeau que venait d'apporter Minerva McGonagall.

- Mélorie Dupuis, appela la prof de métamorphoses et Hermione s'avança sous l'œil attentif de ses nouveaux camarades. - GRYFFONDOR ! Cria bien vite le Choixpeau et Hermione se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or avec un sourire. 

- Orlando Green! (il fallait bien un nom à riri et vu que je suis une fan de Orlando Bloom...)

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Harry. Contrairement à la 1ere fois, le Choixpeau n'hésita pas cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que Harry voulait plus que tout au monde être au près de Lily et James Potter et le vieux bout de tissu l'avait bien senti.

D'un pas assuré Harry se dirigea alors à son tour à la table des rouges et or et s'assit à coté de la première place libre qui se trouvait (comme par hasard) être à coté de Sirius. Harry se rendait compte de la chance qu'il lui était offerte à ce jour et il allait en profiter au maximum. Pour la première fois, il allait vraiment pouvoir connaître ses parents...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Pioufffff....j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre, je suis crevée...je viens d'y passer une heure et demie mine de rien...alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça avance ?? Vous voulez la suite ???

Je pense que cette fois vous comprenez un peu mieux non ? Alors est-ce que j'ai le droit à un peu plus de reviews ???S.v.p. !!! Je vous supplie à genoux ! lol ! Allez, pour me donner le moral de continuer mes autres fics !!! (Du chantage ? Où ça ??? lol !)

Alors,

Reviews please !!!


	4. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !!!

**Réponses aux reviews : mici à vous tous !!!**

Lilouthephoenix : oui, c'est vrai que avant ce cap ce n'était pas très clair, je le reconnai !

Hermisha : voilà la suite ! et je pense que de changer le résumé n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

Cily : pour hermione il y a beaucoup d'explications, notament vu qu'elle est une grande travailleuse, imagine si elle avait découvert qu'une hermione granger se trouvait à poudlard 20ans auparavant. ou si Voldemort l'avait découvert ou quelqu'un d'autres. Il fallait donc aussi changer son identité à elle aussi.

Gaelle griffondor : je sais que je suis gourmande de ce qui est des reviews mais c'est que ça fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir voir si son travail plait.

Qualme tari : miciiiii ! mi aussi j'adore mon sevy :D ! c'est spécial et c'est ce qui me plait ! lol !

Megane malefoy : rogue aura une très grande importance et puis je l'adore ! de plus, il va pouvoir s'aider lui-même (psychologiquement). Et surtout…il y a une très grande intrigue de l'histoire autour de lui et un grand secret…mais je n'en dit pas plus !!!

Nawen : lol ! c pas bien de m'imiter comme ça :D ! lol !

Amy voilà la suite !

Inferno-hell : je suis heureuse de retrouver tes reviews à chacune de mes fics, ça fait plaisir de voir des personnes qui me suivent, aiment ce que je fait et me le font savoir. Ça encourage vraiment à continuer, alors un énorme merci à toi !!!

Mione95 : je crois que je vais te décevoir mais il n'est pas prévu de hphg…je les voit en tant qu'amis mais pas plus loin, pour moi ils ont une relation très proche mais pas amoureuse…j'espère que ça ne t'empechera pas de continuer à me lire et reviewer même si tu es fan de ce couple :D !

Chimgrid : tu pose beaucoup de questions auquel je ne peux malheureusement répondre maintenant…mais tout s'éclairera en temps voulu ne t'en fait pas.

4rine : c'et pas tout de suite mail la suite est l !

Ptitebrem : j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review ! lol ! en effet, pas de dmhg à l'horizon…(chose rare :D) mais ne t'en fait pas, une suite est déjà à l'étude et…je laisse le suspens…

Flammifer : merci pour ton adorable review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! en effet j'ai voulu pour une fois que ce soit sevy qui vienne à la place de Ron ou autres persos habituels, de plus tu verra qu'il aura une place très importante. Et je me suis bien marée en imaginant rogue ainsi et en le décrivant à l'écrit. J'était pliée en deux !

Pour ta question : pas de lucius hermy et c définitif, je n'accroche pas ce couple désolé.

Lilou : lol ! j'ai pris un nom de famille français courant, c'est fait exprés ! car dans ma fic mione se fait passé pour une française !

Draco-tu-es-à-moi : cool je voulais justement y aller :D ! lol ! franchement, elle est pa si horrible que ça, y'a pire ! lol ! désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps…snif…pas de torture je t'en prie…

Lumenni potter : oulala, je rougit là, c'est la première fois qu'on me compare à JKR…mais je pense être très loin d'elle malheureusement, je ne suis qu'une amateur. Par contre je compare volontiers « alohomora » à JKR. En tout un grand merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !!!

**Note :** bon, je le met là c'est une explication sur la new identité de Mione !

En fait mione se fait passée pour une française(enfin, mifrench mi anglaise) qui vient de beauxbatons d'où le nom français courant : dupuis ! si j'ai choisi cette nationalité c'est parce que mione comprend le français (et le parle surement), d'où je sais ça ? tout simplement que dans le tome 4 quand en français une étudiante demande où se trouve Mme Maxime hermione répond qu'elle est de beauxbatons ce qui signifie qu'elle comprend qu'elle parle français. J'espère ne pas avoir trop mal expliqu

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione s'était assise à coté d'un groupe de filles qui lui avait l'air sympathique. Parmi elles se trouvaient Lily Potter, ou plutôt Evans (à l'époque), la mère d'Harry. Le groupe était composé de trois autres filles. Il y avait Marlene McKinnon, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons d'un grand charme. Emmeline Vance, c'était une fille très impressionnante et élégante, elle était majestueuse, enveloppée d'un châle vert émeraude. Et la dernière membre, Dorcas Meadowes, bien plus impressionnante encore que Emmeline, sûrement du à son teint pale, à ses cheveux et à ses yeux noir.

Harry observé Hermione et ses nouvelles amies avec beaucoup d'attention, voir sa mère lui donné une drôle de chaleur dans l'estomac. Mais en même temps il se sentait triste, ces filles...elles étaient toutes sur la photo de l'ordre du phœnix que lui avait montré Maugrey Fol œil l'année d'avant. Et il savait que malheureusement elles n'auraient pas toutes la chance de s'en sortir, sa mère notamment.

La boule dans sa gorge se resserra, elles semblaient encore si insouciantes, tout comme ses père d'ailleurs. Harry senti qu'il allait de plus en plus mal, surtout quand son regard croisa celui de James avant de se poser sur celui de Sirius.

Harry préféra fermé ses yeux pour empêcher toutes larmes de couler, la guerre avait déjà commencé mais elle n'en était pas à son pire moment il le savait. Il fallait qu'il ne pense plus au futur mais qu'il profite...sinon il était perdu et il le savait. Il fallait qu'ils les voient tous comme des vivants et non pas comme des morts. Ils étaient encore vivants et c'était la seule pensée qu'il devait avoir ! oui, tous vivants!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus regardait l'assemblée d'élèves qui se tenaient devant lui. Ses poings se serraient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'ils ne les commandes. Il pouvait se voir à la table des Serpentards avec Bellatrix Black ( bientôt Lestranges), Rodolphus Lestranges, Rabastan Lestranges, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber et tant d'autres...

A cette époque il ne faisait encore que suivre les autres comme on lui avait toujours apprit. Il ne devait pas décevoir ses parents comme tout bon Serpentard. A croire qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette, même pas un humain, même pas un être vivant. Ses pensées et ses actes étaient encore tous dicté par son père, d'ailleurs il en était ainsi pour bien des membres de sa maison.

Il avait d'ailleurs pu voir cette étrange lueur cachée d'humanité (qu'il avait déjà à cette époque) aussi dans les yeux d'un jeune Serpentard dénommé Drago Malefoy. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que ce jeune homme serait amené à réfléchir à son camp le jour venu et c'est pourquoi depuis la première année il en avait fait son protégé. Il avait su voir en Drago comme Albus Dumbledore avait vu en lui. Mais à présent ça n'avait plus d'importance car le jeune Malefoy n'existait pas et ne se trouvé pas à cette époque.

Mais lui était bel et bien là. Ce qui lui faisait drôle c'était que surtout à cette époque il ne pouvait pas savoir que le professeur de DCFM n'était nul autre que lui-même. Il se souvint des pensées qu'il avait eu envers lui-même sans le savoir. Se retrouver de ce coté n'était pas du tout la même chose surtout qu'à présent il savait ce qu'il allait arriver mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler ni rien changer, Dumbledore leur avait bien rappeler à lui et aux deux autres voyageurs temporels.

Il savait que c'était bien dur de ne rien faire alors que bon nombres allaient mourir dans les années à venir. Tel les Potter et il savait aussi que Harry allait devoir prendre beaucoup sur lui-même pour ne pas tenter de sauver Lily, James, Sirius et sûrement bien d'autres. Lui-même voulait tellement pouvoir sauver certaines personnes qui lui était chères. Mais le passé ne pouvait être changé et il le savait, chaque chose qui devait arrivé arriverait car c'était déjà passé dans le futur ou plutôt dans son présent c'est à dire dans les années 90.

Rogue soupira une fois de plus et amena à sa bouche sa fourchette de purée froide. A quoi bon se lamenter sur lui-même ? il savait que sa tache en tant que Mr Carter ne faisait que commencer et qu'il avait beaucoup à accomplir. Mais à cette époque il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait devenir et ce qu'il ferait de son futur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry mangeait lentement, il avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes que son père et son parrain parlaient en le regardant et se doutait être le sujet de la discussion. La question était quant est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin lui parler ? après tout n'était-il pas les plus populaires de Poudlard alors ce n'était sûrement pas de lui parler qui allait leur faire peur ?

Sirius se décida enfin à accoster Harry. Il lui tendit sa main et se présenta.

- salut, moi c'est Sirius Black.

Il montra ses copains.

- Et là c'est James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow.

- Enchanté, répondit Harry en acceptant avec joie la poignée de mains qui lui était offerte.. Moi c'est Orlando Green.

- Oui, on sait répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda Rémus.

Heureusement il avait été prévu le cas des petits curieux qui voudraient en savoir long sur sa pseudo vie.

- d'Australie.

- le pays des kangourous.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit avec un petit sourire Harry.

- Bon changeons de sujet, dit James. Ce n'est pas que le sujet n'est pas passionnant (mot accentué avec cynisme) mais il y a plus intéressant.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon cher Jamesie

James grimaça quelques peu à se surnom débile qui lui avait été donné l'année précédente par sa préfète "préférée" : Lily Evans.

Harry commença à rire en entendant le surnom de son futur père, ne tenant plus les maraudeurs rirent à leur tour même James qui était plus rigoleur que rancunier, heureusement pour Sirius.

- excuse moi, dit Harry en essayant de se reprendre.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit James.

- Bien au contraire, ajouta Sirius, chez nous c'est une règle, mieux vaut rire que pleurer.

- Tout à fait, ajoutèrent les trois autres maraudeurs en même temps.

Durant le reste du repas, Harry continua donc de continuer avec les maraudeurs, le courant passé bien entres eux, au moins une bonne chose. L'une des plus grandes difficultés était de rester "sympathique" avec Peter, chose extrêmement difficile sachant que ses parents allaient mourir à cause de sa traîtrise.

Harry suivit ensuite les quatre garçons jusqu'à leur dortoir qu'à présent il allait partager avec eux. Harry fut assez content de voir que son lit se trouvait près de celui de Remus et merci pour lui éloigné de celui de l'autre rat ( queudver ou Peter si vous préférez). Il aurait préféré être à coté de James ou Sirius mais peu import, au moins il aurait le loisir de connaître un peu mieux son futur prof de DCFM préféré ( je répète souvent ce mot...lol).

Il trouva près de son lit une valise que lui avait fourni Dumbledore, et il se demandait bien qu'elle surprises elle allait renfermé. Il connaissait le vieux directeur pour ses quelques goûts parfois légèrement excentrique mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'une très grande générosité. Malgré son "engueulade" avec le directeur l'année précédente, le soir où Sirius était mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'admirer.

Harry ouvrit avec prudence la valise et y découvrit ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Des robes d'élèves, des uniformes de Gryffondor, des manuels et tout les outils scolaires indispensable. Ainsi que tout le nécessaire de toilette et autres trucs indispensable ( tel les sous-vêtements, l'est pas à poil riri! Lol !).

Harry aurait bien aimé se coucher tôt mais d'autres personnes en avait décidé autrement. En effet, Sirius souhaité absolument organisé une petite soirée entres eux. Et c'est très rapidement que son parrain disparut quelques minutes pour revenir avec une montagne de provisions qui venaient des cuisines, Harry le savait.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée tout les cinq à discuter et à manger des cochonneries ( éclairs au chocolat, chips,...) et à boire de bonnes bièraubeurres. Harry était envoûté par les récits des quatre garçons ( enfin trois car le 4eme faisait plus office de statue, rat aussi allait bien comme adjectif). Ils racontaient pleins de blagues et coups fait aux Serpentard.

Bien évidemment ils n'avait pas même une seule fois parler en passant de leur état d'animagus, de la licotrampie (désolé je sais pas comment ça s'écrit...) de Remus, ni même de leurs escapades nocturnes dans Pré au lard. Mais Harry savait qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'ils ne lui fassent pas encore assez confiance pour divulguer ça, c'était bien trop risqué et il était encore un étranger à leurs yeux.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hermione avait de suite eu un très bon contact avec Lily, elles étaient toutes les deux très semblables. Lily avait tout comme Hermione l'amour des études, elle aimait le respect des règles et surtout celui des autres. Et c'était une excellente préfète et élève, la meilleure de Poudlard à ce qu'on disait.

Avec Marlène aussi ça allait mais c'était loin d'être de même avec les deux autres filles qui semblaient bien plus solitaires et distantes. Dorcas émettait même une sorte d'aura à faire peur, un semble de ses regards pouvait faire se sentir tout petit. Hermione ne doutait pas que se soit une futur grande sorcière.

En tout cas, ça promettait...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Et voili, désolé si c'est un peu court mais c'est qu'avec la reprise des cours j'ai pas énormément de temps. Déjà que j'ai 7 heures de français par semaines...pff, c'est crevant, et je suis la seule folle à avoir pris LV3 japonais !

Bon, j'espère vous donner la suite très bientôt et j'espère que ça vous plaît.


	5. Chapitre 4

**réponses aux reviews :**

je vais commencer par une personne dont je me serais bien passée de la review (qui ne servait absolument à rien puisque le but était d'insulté non seulment moi mais aussi mes revieweurs !)

**margaux : **je vais t'aprendre quelque chose, ce n'est pas parce que **TOI TU **n'aime pas que les autres ne sont pas forcés d'aimer ! alors n'insulte pas MES revieweurs ! OK?! parce que la prochaine fois, ne review pas car c'est loin d'être constructif ce que tu a écrit, c'est juste du cassage ! et je n'ai pas du tout aprécié ce que tu disais de mes revieweurs, pourquoi serait-il des imbécildes parce qu'il aime ce que je fais ? tu peux me le dire Miss seul mon avis compte ?! alors, je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire ça mais pour moi tu n'est qu'une morveuse sans aucune intéligence. je sais très bien que je fait pas mal de fautes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire comme tu l'a fait ! la prochaine fois ferme là ça fera plaisir à tout le monde !

**hermisha **: pas de problème, la voilà !!!

**nawen : **lol, ne t'en fais pas ça prend pas spécialement plus de temps qu'une autre matière. c'est différent, la seule difficulté c'est l'écrit mais au niveau de l'oral c'est encore plus facile que bien d'autres langues, je compare souvent à l'anglais. de ce qui est des mangas, j'arrive à les lire mais pas à les comprendre encore. En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir choisi L.

**inferno-hell **: merci beaucoup pour l'orthographe. C'est vrai que là j'avais complétement un trou. heureusement qu'il y a de fidèles revieweurs comme toi pour venir en aide aux auteurs comme moi ! lol ! !

**chimgrid** : je suis en 1ere L. effectivement j'ai beaucoup de littéraire mais je l'ai choisi alors tant pis pour moi ! lol !

**Ptitebrem **: mdr ! j'ai adorée ta review !!! ! si j'ai coupée ma réponse c'est tout simplement car sinon je risquai de te divulguer la fin de cette fic par la même occasion ce que je ne voulais pas...

et oui je suis encore en vie avec tous ce français mais il faut bien que j'avoue que là je ne suis pas allez en cours depuis une semaine...enfin, ce n'est pas ma faute puisque c'est parce que j'étais malade, du coup j'ai fait une chute de tension et je me suis évanouïe à plusieurs reprises. je doit dire que c'est assez bizarre d'ouvrir les yeux et de se demander ce qu'on fou sur le carrelage...

**flammifer** : merci pour le mot ! de ce qui est de la suite, oui il y a aura du rebondissement ! j'ai déjà imaginé la suite dans mon esprit plus que tordu et je crois que je vais surprendre parce que c'est...je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment !

**Minerve** : lol ! tu sais quoi ? tu a à moitié trouvée...oups ! j'en ai peut-être trop dit...mais harry n'est pas son propre père, je n'ai pas été aussi tordue ! relit le premier chapitre et tu trouvera ! si tu a plusieurs idées, propose les moi par mail et je te répondrai !

**Vanessa **: viiiiiii ! ma vanouuuuuu ! lol !!! c'est trop gentil de m'avoir laissée une chtite review !!! j'avais peur que tu ne sache pas comment faire !!! je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu lira le reste de mes fics si tu à le temps et puis je te passerais aussi mon histoire à moi si tu veux !!!

je remercie aussi : **Gedauphin, gaelle griffondor**, et **kritari** pour leur review !!!

**Chapitre 4 :**

Severus était dans ses appartements, plus exactement, il se tenait devant le miroir. Chose rare : il était stressé. Il allait donner son premier cours de l'année et bien évidemment il fallait que ça tombe sur les Gryffondors de sixième année. Qui aurait pu croire que le cruel maître des potions puisse avoir le trac ? sûrement pas du coté des deux monsieur Potter c'est certain.

à présent, ce n'était plus un homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs, le teint pal et un long nez qui se dressait devant lui mais Mr Carter. Rogue ne détestait pas forcement sa nouvelle apparence mais elle lui donnait une drôle de sensation presque bizarre. Le fait de s'être vu d'une autre façon étant jeune...qui sait...

Le problème restait que d'ici moins de 5mn il allait se retrouver avec les personnes qu'il aimait le moins du monde et ceux pour deux heures de cours. Les maraudeurs étaient les personnes qui faisaient parties de celles qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se voir, mais après tout ce n'était pas étonnant. Ces quatre là lui avaient laissé de très mauvais souvenirs et c'était peu dire.

Rogue souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Quand il arriva, il put voir que tous les Gryffondors étaient déjà présents, en tête de file se trouvaient Lily Evans et Hermione Granger ( ou plutôt...Mélorie Dupuis). Les deux meilleures élèves et Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Un mini rictus apparu très discrètement sur le visage de Severus, décidément, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Il tapa dans ses mains et immédiatement les rares élèves qui bavardaient s'arrêtèrent.

"-Je ne veux entendre aucun bavardage, est-ce clair ?" dit Rogue d'une voix forte et dur.

Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par de simples élèves et que pendant son cours seul le travail était de mise, voilà 17ans qu'il attendait que Dumbledore lui donne ce poste alors hors de question qu'il y ai le moindre problème durant son cours. Les élèves semblèrent le comprendre car la plupart baissèrent les yeux en entendant leur professeur et entrèrent sans faire le moindre bruit, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, lorsque Rogue leur en donna l'ordre.

La seule personne qui semblait vouloir le défier était le survivant. Mr Harry Potter savait déjà bien à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et donc le regard glacial de son ancien maître des potions le laissait de marbre. Chose qui énervait tout simplement Severus car le jeune Potter était bien capable de s'arranger pour lui faire un mauvais coup accompagné des maraudeurs. Car sa mémoire était toujours aussi excellente et il se souvenait très bien avec qui le jeune Orlando Green ( à l'époque) traînait, il s'agissait malheureusement bel et bien des quatre voyous misérables qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Rogue se dirigea à son bureau et s'assit. Il vit devant lui les élèves s'installaient petit à petit. La plupart se mirent aux rangs du milieu. Personne ne voulait être devant ( mise à part Evans et Granger) car il avaient légèrement peur de lui. Et personne ne voulait se mettre tout au fond, de peur qu'il croit qu'ils s'en foutaient de son cours. Par solidarité féminine sûrement, MacKinnon, Vance et Meadowes vinrent au premier rang elles aussi, à moins que ça ne soit car il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres places mais peu importait aux yeux de Severus.

Rogue se leva et commença à marcher à travers la pièce, histoire de (ne pas) mettre les élèves en confiance. Mais même s'il n'était pas le prof le plus aimé, loin de là, il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un bon prof, et il le savait il allait être le meilleur que lui-même avait eu pendant sa scolarité. Alors qu'ils aient confiance en lui ou pas n'était pas sa priorité. Car malheureusement gentillesse rimait rarement avec discipline et travail.

Rogue commença son cours par quelques questions histoire de voir le niveau de la classe qui était assez médiocre comme il pu s'en apercevoir. Il leur fit donc un petit tour de révisions histoire de remonter un peu le niveau de connaissances de ces limaces incapables et incultes. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu s'en dispenser ce comptaient sur une main, il s'agissait de bien entendu Evans et Granger ainsi que de Meadowes. Il se souvenait très bien de la jeune Dorcas lorsque lui-même était encore élève, cette fille était sacrement puissante et avait des pouvoirs qui étaient loin d'être minables et à prendre à la légère.

Bon...il y avait aussi Potter, Black et Lupin qui ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal mais ça il ne l'avouerais jamais même sous la torture. Il tenais quand même à son honneur et après tout c'était un Rogue. Et puis il y avait son orgueil et une certaine rancune qu'il avait gardé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulaient. Chose normal vu ce que ces abrutis lui avaient fait endurer, impossible d'oublier. Les Rogue étaient réputés pour avoir un sacré caractère, tous autant qu'ils soient. Jamais ils n'oubliaient, jamais il ne pardonnais facilement...

Et puis il faut dire que là même avec la meilleure volonté du monde il n'aurait pu oublier tous ce qui s'était passé durant cette période, il y avait eu tant de chose à la fois bonnes et malheureusement mauvaises. Sa qualité de Serpentard le prédestiné à servir le lord noir tout comme le reste de sa famille et de ses fréquentations mais ce n'étais pas ce dont il voulait. Malheureusement, personne ne l'entendais ainsi autour de lui et il n'étais pas assez bête pour aller le crier sur tout les toits. Il se cachait donc derrière un masque de porcelaine, à la fois dur et si fragile. Quiquonque avait un peu de bon sens pouvais le comprendre en y faisant bien attention. Mais rare sont ceux qui font parti de ces personnes...

Tout les élèves étaient en train de prendre notes des divers élèments dont faisait part SEverus, tous, excepté Granger.

"Dupuis, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'écrivez pas ce que je viens de dire ?" demanda durement Rogue.

"C'est que je le savais déjà" répondit doucement et nerveusement Hermione.

Rogue ne revenait pas de l'audace de la Gryffondor, ainsi donc elle croyait une fois de plus être assez intéligente pour ne pas prendre ses cours ? Quel cas cette fille, dans sa famille il devait y avoir de sacrés tempérament pour obtenir un tel spécimen. Les maraudeurs semblaient partagés entre l'amusement et la crainte de le montrer par peur d'être puni.

"Et bien je vous apprend que vous serez en retenue demain soir et pas de commentaires"

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle n'aimait pas être en faute et surtout avec son (ex) professeur de potions.

A présent, les élèves avaient confirmation qu'il vallait mieux être sérieux avec ce professeur. Rogue venait de punir Hermione principalement pour l'exemple, il savait que si il voulait obtenir un respect permanent il fallait frapper net dés le début. Si ça n'avais tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurais peut-être collé la Gryffondor mais...il y avait un mais...voilà, point final ( et pas de discussion).

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus ( de 17ans) était à la table des Serpentard en train de manger sa purée. Il le faisais avec lenteur tel un automate. Pour lui cette nourriture n'avait pas le moindre goût, tout comme sa vie d'ailleurs...D'ici moins d'un an il allait sortir de Poudlard et serais condamné à suivre son père dans les pans de robe de Voldemort. C'était ça ou mourir...mourir...après tout qu'elle importance ? il était condamné soit à mourir des mains du coté noir ou du coté blanc. Il était condamné...Ce n'était pourtant encore qu'un enfant, même pas un adulte et à cet âge là on devrais plutôt s'amuser avec ses amis. Mais il faut dire que "ses" amis à lui étaitent déjà des futur mangemorts en puissances.

Rogue se leva de table et se dirigea dans le hall, il marchait sans vraiment faire attention et percuta quelqu'un.

"tu ne pourrais pas faire attention?" s'écria-t-il.

"désolé" répondit une petite voix avec un fort accent étranger.

Rogue le va la tête vers la nouvelle qui venait de...France ? ou un truc comme ça. elle portait un prénom bizarre Mélodie...non! Mélorie, oui c'est ça. Bizzarement elle semblait effrayée par lui...mais après tout qui n'avait pas peur des Serpentards ? ou de lui ? Il y avait à cet instant un petit quelque chose dans les yeux de Severus, chose impossible à voir mais qui était bien là. Rogue était en train de perdre tout espoir ou bon sentiment. Il se vidait de plus en plus... Il allait de nouveau répondre quelque chose quand un garçon arriva aux cotés de la jeune fille.

"ça va Mélorie?" demanda-t-il en fixant d'un regard bien appuyé Severus comme pour sous entendre "il ne t'a rien fait?"

"C'est bon...orlando. Ne t'en fais pas."

Décidément...les nouveaux avaient une dent contre lui ou quoi ? mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empécher de penser qu'ils avaient comme l'impréssion de les connaître ces deux là...et qu'eux le connaissait...drôle d'idée...il faut bien dire qu'en ce moment il n'était pas dans un état normal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry et Hermione regardaient Rogue ( jeune) qui s'éloigné.

"qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Harry souspicieux.

"on s'est simplement percuté."

"Il est déjà con si tu veux mon avis"

"tu ne devrais pas dire ça" dit uen petite vois derrière Harry qui le fit trembler. cette voix...

Lily venait d'arriver avec une pile de bouquins dans les bras.

"tu sais" reprit-elle "je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant, n'écoute pas ce que Potter et Black disent à chaque fois"

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Sa mère venait de lui donner un conseil qui ressembalit fort à une leçon, voir un ordre. elle semblait douce et sévère à la fois. Elle était exactement comme dans le souvenir de la pensine. Sa mère était quelqu'un de bien il le savait.

ooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

et voilàààà!!! c'est tout pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous à plut !!!

j'espère avoir (pleins ) de review !!! (mais si elles sont négative qu'elles soient constructive et non pas seulement blessantes comme celle de margaux!)


	6. Chapitre 5

**je sais, je suis impardonnable pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre ce chapitre, cependant, comme je le disais je ne l'abandonnerais pas car il s'agit là de celle qui je crois me tiens le plus à coeur. Bon, dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre bien plus sur Rogue et notemment un de ses grands secrets, je n'en dit pas plus...**

**RAR :**

**Minerve : mdrrrr ! ton raisonnement n'est pas juste mais en fait il est pas si éloigné de la vérité que ça ! lol ! tu verra, moi aussi j'ai un esprit très très très tordu. En fait, hmm...disons qu'il y a une autre possibilité que tu n'as pas évoqué, mais cherche je suis sûr que tu vas trouver lol !**

**chimgrid : cette fois il se passe plus de choses dans ce chap lol ! et non pas de sev/mione tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas po...nan, je n'en dit pas plus ! lol !**

**cily : merci beacoup pour tes paroles. et oui il se passe plus de choses dans ce chap, du moins à mon goût.**

**myhahou : pitié qu'on m'excuseeee ! j'ai pas de correcteur d'orthographe malheureusement et c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à ne pas me relire...j'avoue... de ce qui est du sevmione, on m'as plusieurs fois pos la question est en fait...Hmm...nan mais je n'en dit pas plus, en fait les raisons seront dévoilée de pourquo i non plus tard.**

**et merci à tout les autres ! je vous adore tous ! lol ! allez gros gros kiss et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lily était en train de s'éloigner sous l"oeil attentif d'Harry et d'Hermione. Pour Harry c'était si bizarre. Quand il voyait ses parent il avait envi de les prendre dans ses bras mais il savait que c'était impossible. Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Merci Mione", murmura très faiblement Harry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Allez, on leur demande. La dernière fois elles avaient presque acceptés"

"ok, ok, mais c'est toi qui t'en charge" dit james

"pas de problèmes"

Sirius avança tel un prédateur vers le groupe des filles de 6eme année. C'est à dire : Lily, Emmelyne, Dorcas, Marlène et Hermione.

"Les filles, ça vous tente un vérité absolu ?" (NA : je viens d'inventer, c'est comme action chiche verité, sauf qu'il n'y a que verité lol) demanda sirius avec un grand sourire seducteur.

Les filles se regardèrent mutuellements, donnant leur réponse par un simple regard. Au bout de quelques secondes se fût Dorcas qui prononça la sentence.

" On accepte !"

Et c'est ainsi que dans le dortoir des garçons se réuni les maraudeurs (plus harry) et les filles pour un des jeux les plus connus du monde sorcier.

"LEs garçons en premier" dit Lily avec machiavelisme (et oui elle peut l'être lol)

"allez, je me porte volontaire pour cette terrible epreuve" plaisant Sirius comme toujours.

"Quel est ton pire souvenir?" demanda Emmelyne.

Sirius pali et se pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait pas y repenser et encore moins en parler. Seulemnt, impossible de tricher dans un jeu sorcier comme celui-ci.

"La fois où mes _très chers parents _m'ont enfermés durant une semaine dans la cave sans rien manger ni voir la lumière du jour...

"oh ! désolée" s'exclama Emmelyne mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est rien Emy" lui dit Sirius en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir.

"A ton tour Sirius"

" Ouais, le temps que je trouve un truc...Ah ! je sais ! Lily, d'après toi qui est le plus beau goss de Poudlard ?"

LA jeune fille rougit avant de murmurer d'une petit voix :

"James..."

Résultat : James se mit aussi à rougir à son tour et ses copains ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer "discrétements", enfin, surtout Sirius.

Orlando, Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus peur ? "Demanda Lily.

"Les détraqueurs"

Il y eu ainsi une longue série de questions entre les filles et les garçons.

"Dorcas, String ou culotte ?"

"String" répondit la jeune fille tout en giflant Sirius qui garda la trace durant de très très longues minutes (bien fait lol)

"Remus, Quelle fille préfererait tu embrasser ici ?"

"Mélorie...euh, désolé" dit-il en voyant la jeune fille s'empourprer sur place. "Mais c'est que j'adore ton accent français"

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Son futu professeur était en train de la draguer. C'était vraiment très génant. D'ailleurs, beacoup de questions étaient du genre jusqu'à :

"Orlando, qu'est-ce que tu hais le plus ?"

"Voldemort !" répondit Harry d'un ton plein de haine.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

"Tu...tu as prononcé son nom" murmura faiblement Peter tout tremblant (et oui il est là lui aussi malheureusement...)

"Ouias" grommela Harry. " Je n'ai pas peur de lui et encore moins de son nom. Je le hais du plus pronfond de mon âme et je jure qu'un jour il payera pour tout ses crimes."

"c'est ce que nous souhaiton tous" murmura Remus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rogue (adulte) était une fois de plus enfermé dans ses quartiers. Il détestait cette situation mais il reconnaissait qu'elle aurait pû être bien pire et que...presque...ça pourrait l'arranger. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cette possibilité.

Pour le moment, mieux vallait surveiller les maraudeurs avec leur nouveau camarde. Avec eux, tout était possible et Severus n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Oh que non ! Il avait assez donné étant jeune.

Avantage d'avoir vécu plus ou moins les choses étant plus jeune il savait certaines choses qui allaient lui arriver et qu'il pourrait empécher (ou plutôt qu'il sevait vu que c'était déjà arrivé), où et surtout comment. Comme par exemple : passer par le couloir du 3eme étage le samedi suivant vers 20h.

Severus fouilla dans ses poches et en ressorti une vielle photo. Il était en train de la regarder quand Granger était arrivé en avance pour son heure de colle. Il avait alors juste eu le temps de la glisser dans sa robe. Cette photo lui tenait à coeur, c'était l'une des rares où il se trouvait en présence des êtres les plus chers pour lui. Des êtres qu'ils avaient essayés de proteger le plus possible, des êtres qu'ils continuaient de proteger pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Cette photo était plein d'émotions.

Une chose était certaine : Rogue allait devoir affronter ce qu'il redoutait le plus dans peu de temps il le savait. Tout se passerait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une vérité longtemps cachée allait être révélée...

Son regard se fixa une fois de plus sur le vieux morceau de papier si cher à ses yeux. Une chose très rare se produit ; Severus était sans son masque, son regard était lasse et une fine et unique outte d'eau salée glissa de ses yeux. A cet instant, toute la souffrance possible émanait du maître des potions. Pour une fois il craquait. Des années qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi libéré de ses émotions si lourdes.

Rogue se calma après quelques minutes et une tristesse rageuse qui lui avait fait envoyer chaque objet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se décida alors à se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner après avoir repris un visage neutre, sec et sans émotions.

"Ah ! Estorius, tout vabien ?" demanda Albus en voyant le professeur arrivé légèrement tendu.

"Oui professeur mais merci bien" répondit aimablement mais froidement Severus.

"Vous êtes un homme bien mystérieux" dit le professeur de potion de l'époque : Tropeur. "Vous semblez en permanence cacher je ne sais quel grand secret"

"allons, allons Hector ! Pas d'indiscrétions" répliqua Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, excusez moi Estorius. Il est vrai que je suis curieux"

"Ce n'est pas grave" soupira Rogue "En fait, c'est juste que je repensé à des choses peu plaisantes"

" Un divorce?"

Rogue regarda Tropeur de travers

"Heinh?"

"Ah, vous êtes célibataire c'est ça? Pas de femme ?"

Rogue ferma ses yeux, le sujet le plus délicat à ses yeux venait d'être abordé.

"je l'ai été...Mais elle est morte"

"Oh...désolé..." Hector Tropeur se décida alors enfin à arreter son intérogatoire.

Pour severus, parler de sa vie privée avec son ancien professeur de potions était délicat. surtout qu'il s'agissait là d'une vérité que très peu de personnes connaissainet à son époque. Sur toutes les personnes qui avaient été dans le secret, plus qu'une était en vie mis à part lui-même : Albus Dumbledore.

FLASH BACK

Rogue était avec sa femme, tout deux s'amusaient comme des enfants avec leurs oreillers.

"Severuuuusssss" Dit sa femme tout en rigolant sous les coups d'oreillers de son époux."C'est pas du jeu, t'es plus fort que moiii"

Severus se mit à rire et lacha l'oreiller pour attraper sa belle et la chatouiller.

"Stoppp ! Stoppp ! je crains tropppp..." murmura celle-ci tout en rigolant à gorge ouverte.

Severus stopa les chatouillements et attrapa doucement son visage pour l'embrasser. qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. C'était elle qui lui avait reprendre goût à la vie. C'était seulement avec elle que son masque tombait et qu'il était heureux. C'était qu'avec elle qu'il laissait ses sentiments aller.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il leva ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la jeune fille qui deviendrai Mme Rogue. Son coeur le pinça. Elle était là, resplendissante et souriante...et surtout...vivante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre pour qui les études sont primordiales"

"oui" répondit Hermione. "Depuis ma première année je me donne à fond et jusqu'à présent j'étais la meilleure élève de P...mon école.

Hermione s'était retenue de justesse de dire : Poudlard.

"Ah, quand même" rigola Lily.

"Oui...comme j'ai grandie dans une famille moldue j'ai toujours eu peur d'en savoir moins que les autres et...j'ai voulue montrer que je pouvais faire aussi bien que ceux qui avaient grandi au mileiu de la magie..."

"Je te comprend, c'est à peu près la même chose pour moi en fait. J'ai grandie aussi dans une famille moldue."

"Au moins on sait ce qu'est l'électrcité" rigola Hermione.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, les maraudeurs jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. James et Harry jouaient l'un contre l'autre.

"MAis non ! JAmes c'était pas là qu'il fallait déplacer ton fou" s'exclama Sirius éffaré.

"Par chance Orlando est aussi nul que toi" dit Remus en donant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Hééééé ! Bon, c'est vrai" Avoua Harry amusé.

Et la soirée se termina ainsi : dans la bonne humeur.

Et oui, Sevy a été marié lol ! je pense que certains vont deviner avec qui...hmm alors dans ce cas il va y avoir des incohérence...En apparence, lol, tout est structuré ne vous en faites pas et vous découvrirez tout c'est promis.


	7. Chapitre 6

Désolée du retard, pour m'excuser vous avez un chapitre qui fait presque le double de d(habitude et qui ne fait pas de fin à la tadaaaa on attend à tout pix la suite lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

J'ai écris le chapitre pendant les cours, je sais c'est pas bien lol. Mais y'a des moments où franchement l'histoire, l'espagnol et la philo c'est ennuyant alors voila mdrrr.

RAR :

Hermy : il y a eu d'abbord une première retenue pour Harry et Hermione qui est le moment où ils sont parti dans le passé et puis une autre dans le passé pour Mione. Mais celle que je parle par rapport à la photo c'est la première. C'est vrai que j'ai mal expliquée.

Eiliss : tu verras bien mais je pense que vous allez avoir un chox '' lol

draco-tu-es-a-moi : mdrrr, nan désolée mais pas de sevymione en vue, mais pireeee que çaaaa niark niarlk niark. Je pense que la suite ve en surprendre pas mal, mais disons que une fois de plus le prologue est très important. Très court certe mais à décrypter.

Elviera : désolée mais pas de sevymione mais...haha...lol, disons qu'il y a un lien entre mione et sevy mais là j'en dis déjà trop. La femme de sevy est déjà connu dans le sens où c'est un perso qui existe mais couple assez peu répendue lol .

Mikishine : merciiiiii milleeee fois d'avoir lu miki ! ah et désolée pour l'aspect de Severus, je me suis choquée moi-même aussi lol. Il fallait faire quelque chose mdrrrr. Et sinon, ben désolée pas de sevimone mais...héhé...ton autre supposition...mmm...tu verra si tu veut bien lire la suite niark.

Chimgrid : et vi Sevy marié mais je ne dit pas encore avec qui mais on le découvrira assez tôt je pense lol. Sinon, un remus mione ? Je n'y avait même pas pensée mais je en pense pas.

Minerve : mdrrr oui c'est très poussée mais disons que sur tout tu as un truc de juste alors je te laisse chercher quoi mais je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu as favorisé comme théorie lol. Allez j'en dis pas plus.

Rebecca-black : mais pourquoi mon piti sevy ne pourrait pas avoir été marié ? Lol.

Chapitre 6 :

Vivre dans un temps qui n'est pas le sien n'est pas des plus simple. C'est ce que nos voyageurs temporels expérimentés de plus en plus au fil des jours.

« C'est si difficile Hermione » dit le survivant en longeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque, lieu préféré d'Hermione et par ailleurs de Lily qui était dans la rangée des livres de sortilèges actuellement.

« Je sais Harry, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Quand je les voie...moi aussi ça me fais mal. Pas autant qu'à toi je le sais, mais ça me fais mal aussi ».

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne purent ajouter un mot parce que Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor arriva avec une pile de bouquins. Apperement elle semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur.

« Tadaaaa ! Si avec ça on n'arrive pas à faire nos deux pages sur le sortilège de réflexion » dit-elle avec un sourire. « En plus ce sortilège est aux ASPICS d'après Flitwick alors il va falloir bien le réviser ».

Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Le programme scolaire avait changé en vingt ans. A son époque, le sortilège de réflexion avait été relégué au niveau des BUSES et donc, elle et Harry le connaissait déjà. Ce devoir, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle en avait même fait six pages e écrivant petit et avait eu 136 pour cent (j'écris en lettres au cas où ffnet supprimerai les symboles) de bonnes réponses ce qui lui avait permis de faire gagner vingt points à Gryffondor.

« Bon, il nous reste qurante-cinq minutes avant le repas alors au travail parce que je vous rappelle qu'on as trois jours pour travaillé dessus » dit Hermione enthousiaste. Elle se souvenait parfaitement dans quels livres chercher. « Je propose qu'on se retrouve demain aussi entre le cours de potions et de métamorphoses pour terminer ».

Harry poussa un soupir mais acquiesa, depuis qu'il été à cette époque il ne faisait que travailler. Que dirais Ron s'il voyait ça ? Ron...Son meilleur ami lui manquait, ainsi que tout leurs délires et leurs conversations de second plan. Ses disputes à propos de Quiditch et autres qui faisaient qu'il étaient si complice. Et là il faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, chose impensable il y a encore peu mais là faut dire qu'il souhaité passer le plus de temps possible avec sa meilleure amie. C'était son meilleur point d'attache à la réalité, sans Hermione, il deviendrait fou et perdrais pieds au réel. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devrait partir et ne pourraut sauver personne. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oubli. Il adoré passer du temps avec les maraudeurs mais devait se montrer très prident aussi bien par ses gestes, ses habitudes, que ses paroles.

Ils travaillent déjà depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'ils furent intérompus par des voix s'élevants derrière la porte de la bibliothèque. Et ces vois, ils les connaissaient très bien...

« Et bien Snivellus, où son passaient tes amis ? Tu es tout seul ? » dit une voix sarcastique.

« Va te faire cuire un oeuf de dragon Potter »

« C'est pas vrai... » murmura Lily en se levant et se dirigeant vers la dispute. Hermione et Harry en firent de même.

« Aquaeus » prononça James et Severus se retrouva tout trempé.

« Potter ça suffit ! » dit Lily dont les yeux envoyés des éclairs. « Et vous, vous pourriez l'empécher de toujours chercher les autres » dit la préfète avec un doigt accusateur envers les autres maraudeurs.

« Ne te mèle pas de ça » dit durement Rogue dont les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinés.

« Il as raison Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essaye de défendre un imbécile comme lui » dit Harry durement. Chose que la préfète, ni même Séverus lui-même ne comprirent. Son regard était remplis de haine comme s'il en voulait personnellement au Serpentard.

« Orlando... » murmua Hermione en attrapant le bras d'Harry pour tenter de le calmer.

Au contact de son amie, celui-ci se calma quelques peu. Il recula mais pas sans pour autant baisser son regard.

« whooo ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais mon petit Snivellus, on dirait bien qu'il t'aime encore moins que nous et pourtant tu sais à quel point on te déteste » ricana Sirius.

« Black ! Ferme-là ! » s'exclama simplement Lily.

Harry se décida alors à partir avant de ne plus se controler. Dans son esprit, ne faisiat que se répéter les mots : « morts...tous...Sirius...James...Lily...morts...tous... ». Hermione fut la première à vouloir suivre Harry. Mais, elle se ravissa et empécha les autres d'y aller.

« Non, il as besoin d'être seul ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus. « Euh...Il n'as rien de spécial contre toi...Ce sont juste des souvenirs qui lui reviennet, de sales souvenirs...A ce qu'il m'as dit tout à l'heure » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Priant que personne ne se doute qu'ils puissent se connaître, elle et Harry, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils le laissaient croire.

Harry s'était réfugié au bord du lac. Il s'était assis près d'un arbre et ses yeux se perdaient dans les reflets du rivage, ses cheveux virvoltants au grès du vent. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas qu'au maître des potions, mais aussi et surtout à lui-même.

Parce qu'à ses yeux, tout était sa faute. S'il n'était jamais venu au monde, ni James, ni Lily ne seraient morts pour empécher que Voldemort ne le tue. Et jamais il n'aurait causé la mort de Sirius au département des mystères. Il se sentait tellement responsable, au point qu'il en était de plus en plus malade. Alors, pour rester encore « vivant », il avait besoin de refourguer un peu de cette culpabilité à un autre, et cet autre était Rogue.

Comment voulez-vous qu'un adolescent, parce que oui, Harry n'était pas un adulte contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait l'air de croire, comment voulez-vous qu'un adolescent, puisse voir que tout ceci était indépendant de lui. Que tout avait été guié par la prophétie et surtout que le vrai responsable, le vrai coupable, le seul l'unique même était Voldemort.

Le repas avait commencé déjà depuis plusieurs minutes mais Harry s'en moquait. Après tout, il était habitué depuis des années à manger peu. Non, lui resté là à contempler le noir s'installer et les reflets de la lune et des étoiles se poser sur la surface lisse du lac. Est-ce qu'un jour, lui aussi pourrait être en paix?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris sa réaction » dit Lily pendant le dîner aux filles à coté d'elle. C'est à dire non seulement Hermione mais aussi Dorcas, Emmeline et Marlène. « C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà... ».

« Je ne pense pas, tu as bien vue la tête de Rogue » dit Sirius se trouvait à coté et écouté vaguement.

« Cet abruti était encore plus surpris que nous »

« Y'a de quoi » répliqua à son tour James. « T'as vu comment il lui parlé et surtout son regard ? A sa place j'aurais été figé aussi » ricana-t-il.

« Et ça vous amuse? » soupira Dorcas.

Hermione quant à elle restait muette. Elle savait pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle ai rapidement une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

« Nous ne savons presque rien d'Orlando » dit Dorcas. « Ni ce qu'il as vécu, ni ce qui l'as ammené à arriver à Poudlard en sixième année ».

« Rogue lui rapelle peut-être de mauvais souvenirs » proposa Marlène.

« Certainement... » répondit Hermione dans un murmure lasse. Oh que non, ils ne savaient pas par quoi Harry était passé. Il ne savait pas que celui qui se tenait à leur coté en ce moment serait le fils de deux d'entre eux et surtout, le seul espoir de toute une communauté.

Le concerné, c'est à dire Harry arriva au milieu du repas. La seule place restante à la table des Gryffondor se trouvait être à coté de Peter. Pile ce qu'il fallait pas quoi. Il était en pleine réfléxion. Devait-il prendre le risque de se mettre à coté de ce traître et de s'emporter ou mieux vallait-il partir sans manger ? Mais après tout, il pouvait bien paertir ET manger. Sous l'oeil intérogateur des Gryffondors, il sorti de la grande salle et se dirigea discrétement vers les sous-sols et plus exactement vers le tableau représentant une coupe de fuits. Il chatouilla la poire et le tableau fit alors place à l'entrée des cuisines.

Devant lui s'agitait à une allure folle les elfes de maison qui ammené sur des tables tout les mets possibles qui disparaissait magiquement vers la grande salle, et il armenait aussi la vaiselle sale afin de tout nettoyer. C'était une cohue incroyable. Autant les cuisines étaient calmes entre les repas, autant valait mieux éviter cet horraire. Bon à s'en souvenir pour une prochaine fois. Mais pour le moment, il ferait avec.

« Euh...Salut » dit-il à voiw haute. La plupart des elfes continuèrent leur travail mais un elfe vint voir Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que Gipsy peut faire pour monsieur ? »

« Serait-il possible d'avoir à manger? » demanda Harry.

« Tout de suite monsieur, mais qu'est-ce que monsieur veut ? »

« N'import quoi, je m'en moque tant que c'est commestible ».

Et c'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva avec plusieures boites repas dans les bras : poulet à l'orange, riz aux legumes, ommelette, saucisson, pain, fromage, éclairs au chocolat et pour une finir une pichette de jus de citrouille.

Après avoir remercié l'elfe de maison, il se dirigea avec tout ceci vers la statue de la sorcière bogne. Il ouvrit le passage secret et s'y enfoui. Il s'installa au sol et entama son pique-nique. Une fois terminé, il se décida à descendre le passage vers Pré-au-Lard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus (adulte) venait de quitter la grande salle après un désastreux repas. Les professeurs de cette époque étaient assez incroyables. Et dire qu'il se plaignait avant...

Il avançait en direction des cachots d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu. Après un petit passage dans ses appartements où il prit deux-trois affaires, il sorti donc du chateau.

Sa première idée fût d'aller aux trois balais. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, trop de monde et il voulait être tranquil. Il opta finallement pour la tête de sanglier : bar peu fameux mais qui n'avait pas son pareil en matière de calme.

Il s'installa à une petite table dans un coin et commanda un whisky pur feu. Les minutes passèrent et il restait là, figé, pensif en fait. Que pouvait-il changer au futur de ce temps ? Absolument rien...Il finirait mangemort sans le vouloir, devrai faire croire être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et surtout cacher sa relationa moureuse, cacher son mariage et bien plus encore. Cacher tous ce qui faisait de sa vie un petit bonheur. Du moins, pendant quelques temps parce qu'il avait tout perdu, absolument tout.

« Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnu Estorius ». s'exclama une voix tout en tirant une chaise à cité de Severus.

Cette voix appartenait à Clémence Cebald, professeur de runes anciennes de l'époque.

« Aperemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu envie de sortir un peu' s'exclama-t-elle. « ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle. Severus lui fit signe que non, elle s'installa donc agréablement et commanda une vodka frappée.

« Je viens ici au moins une fois par semaine pour être tranquille » avoua Clémence « Pas forcemment pour boire » dit-elle avec un petit sourire « Masi pour réfléchir tranquillement. La réputation de ce bar d'être mal famé est bien pratique ».

« Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Les élèves nous pompes suffisament déjà la journée ».

Le professeur de runes eut un petit rire.

« Vous avez l'air de ne pas vous entendre avec les enfants si je ne m'abuse ».

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Disons que ça dépend desquels. Je ne supporte pas l'irrespect, l'intolérance et la fainéantise c'est tout ».

« Ce ne sont juste que des gamins Estorius. Tout les ados sont ainsi ».

Severus lui envoya un regard sceptique mais ne répondit rien. Il y eu ensuite durant plusieuresminutes un blanc par la suite brisé par le professeur de DCFM.

« Dites moi Clémence, dans quelle maison avez vous étudiée ? »

La jeune femme sembla étonée dans un premier temps de la question mais répondit avec un petit sourire « Gryffondor. Et vous, à votre regard discret mais bien là j'en conclue que vous étiez à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact ».

« Je croie que les ententes Gryffondor et Serpentard sont possibles pour ma part...et vous ? » Cette question portait un message clair et c'est doucement, nostalgiquement et avec un petit sourire des plus discrets qu'il soit que Severus hocha affirmativement la tête.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry marchait le long des rues du village sorcier les mains dans les poches. Que c'était paisible, non seulement il n'avait pas sa réelle apparence mais même si ça avait été le cas il n'était rien à cette époque. Il n'était pas le survivant, il n'était pas celui qui devait porter l'espoir du monde sur ses épaules. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de 16ans qui, q'il se faisait attrapé par un professeur, passerait un sale quart d'heure. Mais il s'en moqué totalement. De plus, Dumbledore ne pourrait le renvoyer vu qu'l n'était pas à son époque. Il avait aperçu les mauvais cotés de ce voyage auparavant et à présente en voyait les bons.

Il faisait totalement nir et il y avait là un petit quelque chose de mélancolique. Il leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles. Elles brillaient beaucoup ce soir là. Il inspira un grand coup d'air frais et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les réouvrir brusquement : c'était la pleine lune ! Depuis combien de temps la nuit était-elle tombée ? Remus était au repas dans la grande salle quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait apperçu, mais à présent ? Etait-il dans la cabane hurlante, dans la forêt interdite avec son père et son parrain ou bien même ici, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il avait été près de 19h lorsque Remus était parti avec Mme Pomfresh vers la cabane hurlante (le repas est à 18h). Il s'était ensuite petit à petit transformé et avait attendu. Attendu que le reste des maraudeurs qui s'avéraient être des animagus n'arrivent pour lui tenir compagnie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clémence était partie au bout d'un certains temps, laissant Severus seul pendant encore plusieurs heures Severus à la tête de sanglier. Il avait descendu trois whisky pur feu. Heureusement pour lui, il avait apprit à tenir l'alcool.

Il avait parlé de tout et de rien avec la jeune femme et certaines de ses paroles le faisait réfléchir. Mais seulement, elle ne savait rien de lui ni de sa vie ni de son vécu. Elle n'avait donc rien pu réellement comprendre et ne lui avait appris guère. Lord Voldemort prenait du pouvoir, oui, mais la pire période commencerai réellement d'ici un an et jusqu'à que trois ans plus tard Harry Potter ne réussise à mêttre Voldemort ko pour 13ans.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La grande question était, pourquoi avait-il souhaité que les maraudeurs soient dehors ce soir ? Non, franchement, il aurait plutôt dû souhaiter avoir une maison neuve, retourner à son époque, ue Rogue soit renvoyé de Poudlard, je ne sais pas mais pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça ?

Pour le moment, le problème était qu'en face de lui il avait un loup-garou assez...mmm...sauvage, et malgrès le chien et le cerfs qui le maintenait du mieux possible il ne se sentait mais alors vraiment pas en sécurité.

Harry fut d'abbord figé pendant un moment, puis, reprenant ses esprits doucement l'idée de partir se fit de plus en plus présente. Gros problème : il se trouvait à l'extrème ouest de Pré-au-Lard. Hors, sa particularité était que cette partie était au bord d'une falaise. Donc pour résumer : devant un loup-garou, derrière : le vide.

Les deux maraudeurs commencaient à perdre la maîtrise de Remus qui avancé dangereusement vers Harry. Quand celui-ci comprit qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix, il prt une grande décision. Celle de tenter de s'accrocher à une branche qui se trouvée encastrée dans la falaise, pendue au dessus du vide. Espérant qu'elle puisse soutenir son poids.

Il se balança dans le vide et attrapa fortement la branche. Heuresement qu'il avait de bons reflexes de Quiditch. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en première année lors du match où Quirell avait ensorcelé son balai. Il ressentait la même difficulté à maintenir sa prise. Il entendait l'agitation au dessus mais préféré se concentrer sur lui que sur ce qu'il se passait. Le temps passait très lentement pour le Gryffondor qui sentait ses mains glissaient. Harry déglutit, ferma ses yeux et eut une pensée pour Hermione qui resterai coincée avec Rogue alors que lui, il l'acceptait, allait mourir. Avec un dernier soupir il laissa sa main se désserer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus avait marché le long des rues, respirant l'air frais, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien après les whisky pur feu. Il fut intrigué par des cris bestiaux poussés au loin et chose qui en général mieux vaut éviter de faire, il alla voir.

Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le loup-garou face auquel il s'était retrouvé à ses 15ans : Remus Lupin. Il reconnaissait aussi très bien le chien : Sirius Black et le cerfs : James Potter. Mais ce qu'il remarqua plus qu'autre chose, c'est Harry qui fixait la bête avant de se jeter dans le coeur. Sa respiration s'arréta nette de nouveau.

Il sorti sa bauguette et tenta de neutraliser le loup-garou, chose très difficile et quasi impossible. Tous ce qu'il put faire, fut de permettre aux maraudeurs de l'éloigner. Il se dirigea ensuite au bord de la falaise et vu Harry, enfin, son apparence d'emprunt, qui s'aggriptait à une branche mais plus pour longtemps.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry venait de lacher, il se préparer à sentir une chute et à s'écraser. Mais...Rien... ! Une poigne puissante l'avait rattrapé. Les yeux d'Harry se plongèrent alors dans ceux de son professeur haït.

« Lachez-moi » cracha Harry.

« Si je fais ça vous mourez Potter » dit en soupirant bruyament Severus.

Harry continua de fixer son professeur dans les yeux, en proi à une profonde hésitation. L'idée de seulement savoir que Rogue lui sauve la vie le dégoutait au plus haut point.

« Bon Potter, vous préférez vraiment mourir plutôt que je vous sorte de là ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, et Rogue su alors qu'il avait gagné, quelques secondes plus tard le survivant était accroupi au sol à respirer. Severus lui aussi se reposait, pas si maigrichin que ça le Gryffondor.

Rogue se remit debout, epousseta sa robe et se racla la gorge. Pourrais-je savoir Potter ce que vous fesiez en dehors de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais Rogue le coupa avant. « Peu import après tout, il n'y a aucune raison justement. Nous allons rentrer au chateau et je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois-ci. Oh! Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Si je préfère ne pas parler de tout ceci c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus sur nous que ça l'est déjà. Mais par contre vous viendrez en retenu tout les week-end. »

Harry fulminait intérieurement, il bouillonait. Mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il s'en tiré tout de même à bon compte surtout sachant que la personne lui faisant face était Severus Rogue.

Et c'est ensuite sans un mot mais juste des soupirs et autres bruitages que les deux hommes repartirent à Poudlard.


	8. Chapitre 7

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas ma d'occupation et en plus j'ai dû reformater mon ordinateur et tout et tout. Le bon coté c'est que pour la première fois depuis plus d'un je réécris à Word et à présent y'a donc le correcteur d'orthographe lol.

Dans ce chapitre vous en apprendrez plus sur certains personnages, l'histoire avance doucement…

Selon les nouvelles règles de pas de RARs ici désolé, mais par contre sur ma petite page dont le lien est dans ma bio pour les reviews anonymes et les inscrits les ont directement.

Chapitre 7 :

Harry, sans un mot, était retourné à la tour des Gryffondor, à sa plus grande surprise Rogue ne lui avait fait aucune autre remarque. Et même, un détail qui aurait pu être insignifiant aux yeux de beaucoup, Rogue n'avait eu aucune lueur de mépris dans ses yeux. Il semblait plutôt…déçu. Mais déçu de quoi ? D'avoir sauver Harry Potter d'une mort qui lui aurait été bien moins atroce que celle prévue par Voldemort ?

A son arrivée dans la salle commune il trouva Hermione assoupie sur un des canapés au coin du feu. A ses cotés, tout aussi endormie, se trouvait Lily et Dorcas. Les trois jeunes filles semblaient avoir veillé pas mal de temps à voir les cernes visibles sous leurs yeux fermés. Etais-ce lui qu'elles avaient attendu ? Tout doucement Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et la secoua de façon calme, celle-ci ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux.

« Harry ? »

« Chut ! » murmura-t-il en désignant doucement les autres jeunes filles.

Tout les deux se levèrent et se placèrent au coin opposé de la salle afin de pouvoir parler un peu plus librement tout en prenant soin de rester le plus discret possible toutefois.

« Où était-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse en voyant sa robe de sorcier quelque peu déchirée et tachée.

« oh ! » S'exclama Harry. "Une longue, très, très longue histoire crois moi". Soupira-t-il. « Mais pour résumer les choses disons que j'ai croisé les maraudeurs ce soir au complet si tu voie ce que je veux dire… »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent sous l'horreur. « Tu…Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

« Non Mione, en fait quelqu'un m'est venu en aide… »

Après avoir discuté durant de longues minutes et débattu sur 'Rogue', les deux Gryffondor réveillèrent les jeunes filles et allèrent se coucher. Le dortoir des garçons était vide, les Maraudeurs étaient encore dehors, et ce probablement jusqu'à l'aurore. Harry se demandait quelle réaction ils allaient avoir le lendemain face à lui. Remus ne se souviendrait de rien, mais les trois autres…Ce qui était intéressant si on peut dire, était que les Maraudeurs ne savaient absolument pas que Harry était au courant que ça avait été eux.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après le 'petit' incident à Pré-au-Lard, Sirius et James s'était débrouillé pour reconduire Remus à la cabane hurlante. Ils étaient très effrayés. Quand quelques années auparavant ils avaient fait une sale blague à Rogue c'était une chose, mais là…Orlando était un ami, un Gryffondor et n'avait pas mérité ça…La dernière chose qu'ils avaient vu s'était le jeune garçon sautant dans le vide pour échapper au loup-garou. A présent ils devraient vivre pour le restant de leurs jours avec la mort d'un garçon innocent juste parce qu'ils avaient voulu s'amuser. Ils avaient toujours penser que d'être les Maraudeurs les placés au dessus des autres, mais ce soir, ils avaient eu la preuve que non, que tout n'était que « surestimation et égocentrisme Maraudeurien » comme leur répété souvent Lily et autres.

A l'orée de la forêt interdite James, Sirius et Peter avaient donc repris forme humaine, et tout les trois gardaient leurs yeux baissés. Ils étaient honteux, ils étaient remplis de culpabilité. Ils allaient probablement être renvoyés, peut-être même qu'ils iraient à Azkaban. Mais après tout, c'est tous ce qu'ils mérités n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient des meurtriers à présent, des parias de la société, des déchets. Ils étaient pas mieux que les mangemorts…

« Que va-t-on faire ? » murmura Sirius. « Doit-on retourner à Poudlard à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit James. « Je ne sais pas… » répéta-t-il. Il était si rare qu'un Maraudeur n'est pas de réponse. Mais ce n'était pas un cas normal non plus.

« Je…Je pense que pour ma part je…je m'en vais » dit doucement Sirius avec une grimace de douleur réelle dans ses yeux.

James laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. « Mais…Mais où ira tu, et comment vivra tu ? Tu n'est pas sérieux ? » à leurs cotés Peter se recroquevillé plus que jamais sur lui-même.

« James…Le professeur Carter nous as vu et quand il décrira à Dumbledore le loup garou il saura que c'était Remus c'est évident…Il ne faudra pas longtemps au directeur pour découvrir toute la vérité, tu le connais, il sais toujours TOUT. On va être au minimum renvoyé, ils vont casser nos baguettes…et…et je refuse de rentrer chez moi, de toute manière je serais interdit de rentrer chez moi par mes parents » ricana-t-il dans un rire faux. « Je n'ai pas réellement le choix…je préfère…partir maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre mais pour ma part ma décision est prise. »

James se serra les lèvres, que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il laisser son ami partir ? Mais d'un coté, Sirius n'avait pas tord…Leur vie ici était finit pour de bon, plus aucune chance d'avenir…Cependant…Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de partir, ça serait preuve d'une lâcheté supplémentaire.

« Sirius…Si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux alors fais-le mais je ne te suivras pas » dit-il avec une détermination non feinte. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère tu le sais mais on ne peut pas abandonner Remus…Et on doit affronter notre responsabilité. »

« Je … » Sirius baissa les yeux et senti ses yeux se mouiller, ils n'avaient jamais pleuré mais aujourd'hui, pour une fois ils ne contrôlait rien. « Tu as raison…Je…je….suis un lâche » Remus…Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à lui ? Lui qui n'y était pour rien, lui qui n'avait jamais demandé à être mordu à l'âge de trois ans. « Assumer nos actes, voilà ce que nous allons faire » compléta James déterminé. « Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, nous sommes Gryffondors alors nous allons allez voir nous même Dumbledore et lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… » Dans un doux silence tout les trois se mirent d'accord sur ce dernier acte.

Les Maraudeurs avaient prévus d'attendre le lendemain matin pour aller voir le directeur et se rendre. Ils étaient très effrayés bien qu'essayant de le cacher. En attendant ils se dirigeaient donc vers leur dortoir pour ranger leurs affaires afin de partir le lendemain, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…En effet, la surprise fut de taille pour eux quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Orlando en train de finir de mettre son pyjama dans la chambre. Les garçons passèrent par toutes les couleurs imaginables et Peter s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Harry, pour sa part joua le jeu comme si de rien n'était, et surtout, comme s'il ne savait rien. « Vous étiez où à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cuisine » laissa échapper vite fait James. « Peter avait encore faim »

« Oh » répondit simplement Harry. Il se dirigea alors à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et pendant ce temps James et Sirius se regardèrent et parlèrent.

« Il… » commença James.

«…Est vivant. » compléta Sirius.

Ils furent vraiment soulagé. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte la possibilité que le professeur Carter ai réussi à sauver Orlando mais à présent qu'est-ce qu'ils en étaient heureux. Cela signifiait que non seulement ils n'étaient pas des assassins mais qu'en plus ils ne seraient pas renvoyé. Néanmoins ça leur servirait de leçon à présent et les balades avec Remus s'il y'en avait encore se feraient seulement dans la forêt interdite. Ils auraient voulu faire des excuses aux jeune homme qui avait failli mourir par leur faute mais ça signifiait révéler absolument tout y compris qui était le loup-garou, c'était une décision qu'ils n'avaient donc pas le droit de prendre seul, déjà trop de bêtises faites ce soir là…

De son coté Harry était lui aussi quelque peu nerveux, il ne savait pas entièrement comment réagir, bien sûr qu'ils savaient que c'était eux, il connaissait tout d'eux et aurait tellement souhaité en savoir encore plus, passer des heures dans leurs aventures et dans leurs folles discussions mais il n'était rien de plus que « orlando », jeune homme qui n'était pas un Maraudeur et ne le serait certainement jamais. Quand il était arrivé à cette époque il avait tant espérer se joindre à eux, devenir leur nouveau meilleur ami mais c'était sans compter que ce n'est pas en une semaine qu'on s'intègre comme ça. Dans les rêves c'est une chose, mais dans la réalité une autre. Oui il était ami avec les Maraudeurs mais non il n'était pas un super ami, il était juste un Gryffondor tout comme eux.

Le même schémas se répété du coté des filles d'ailleurs. Hermione et Lily s'entendaient très bien parce que toutes les deux adorées les études et avaient été élevées dans le monde moldu mais il était plus que clair que ce n'était pas comparable à l'amitié qu'il pouvait y avoir avec Harry ou Ron. Non, c'était très différent, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre même. Les deux filles avaient des ressemblances choquantes dans leur façon d'agir.

Harry revint à lui et se rinça la bouche. Il se regarda dans le miroir, le reflet renvoyé n'était pas lui et pourtant il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux ainsi, il n'avait ainsi pas à porter constamment le fardeau de la mort de son père. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, c'est sur cette dernière pensée de mensonges constants dans sa vie qu'il alla se coucher.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Rogue dit Estorius Carter avait été réveillé très tôt par un des stupides elfes de maisons d'Albus. Il était donc de très mauvais humeur vu que sa nuit avait été plus que courte. C'est donc tout grincheux qu'il se dirigea au bureau du directeur alors que la plupart du château dormait encore.

« Ah, Estorius, nous vous attendions » Nous ? Severus tourna son visage et aperçu tout les autres membres de l'ordre professoral. « Je vous ai réuni » continua Dumbledore « Pour vous rappelez que le programme TSE va bientôt commencer ».

Le programme TSE ? Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, Severus s'en gifla mentalement. Ce maudit projet que tout sorcier de 6eme et 7eme année devait faire à cette époque. Il avait par la suite était supprimé quelques années plus tard mais à ce jour il existait toujours bel et bien à son grand dam. TSE signifiait Travaux Sorciers encadrés, une sorte d'équivalent aux TPE moldu mais ça Severus ne le savait pas.

« Comme vous le savez déjà le programme TSE à pour but de faire travaillé les membres des diverses maisons ensemble sur des projets associant plusieurs domaines. Comme chaque année nous devons nous occupez de former les groupes de travail et il est temps de le faire à présent. Le sujet sera à choisir par les élèves selon les conditions requises. A présent si vous êtes tous prêt commençons les groupes ».

Il fallut près de quatre heures pour que tout soit en ordre et après cela Severus était plus que fatigué, c'était samedi bon sang et au lieu de pouvoir tranquillement faire une grasse matinée il avait été bloqué au milieu de cette réunion des plus ennuyante qu'il ai connu ce jour. Il en préféré presque celle de Voldemort…presque…

Dumbledore avait de ces idées…à présent il savait qui était responsable du choix des élèves formant son propre groupe étant jeune. Arf, encore heureux qu'il ai été présent parce que rien que le fait de savoir que s'il n'était pas intervenu il aurait en parti du travailler avec Sirius Black le rendait malade.

Oooooooooooooo

Severus Rogue, jeune Serpentard de 17ans était tranquillement installé à une table dans la bibliothèque. Il étudiait calmement un livre de potions. Il aimait réellement les potions. Elles étaient si incroyables, elles cachées si bien leur véritable apparence si on peut dire. Le véritaserum était invisible, incolore et inodorant, la potion parfaite aux effets énormes. Tout comme la larme de Calice, poison des plus mortels et indétectable au monde, un poison fait d'ingrédients si simple mais dont toute la difficulté relève du soin de la préparation. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas tout l'art subtile qui relevé des potions, de la délicatesse et de la finesse demandé. Beaucoup voyait là de diverses recettes de cuisines à préparer, mais rien n'était comme tel.

Severus ne s'intéressé pas au Quiditch comme les autres garçons de son âge et c'est ce qui lui valait d'être mis quelque peu à l'écart. Qui préférerai rester à finir une potion plutôt que d'aller voir le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard ? très peu et il faisait parti de ceux-là.

« Bonjour » prononça une voix douce à ses cotés. Une jeune fille rousse venait de s'asseoir à la place en face de lui. Severus Soupira et replongea les yeux dans son bouquin même s'il n'avait plus la même concentration.

« Evans….Tu n'es pas avec ton petit copain ? » demanda froidement le Serpentard.

« Potter n'est certainement pas mon petit copain » répondit-elle simplement. « écoute Rogue, les garçons ont agis comme des imbéciles hier soir »

« C'est bon Evans » la coupa Severus en claquant d'un coup son livre. « Tu va me dire qu'ils en sont désolés ? je n'en crois pas un seul mot et je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Tout comme je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses continuelles dès qu'ils me font à un sale coup, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je sais très bien me débrouiller seul, quand pourra-tu enfin comprendre ça ? Je ne suis pas un gamin, ni un poufsoufle ! » Et sur ces mots Severus s'éloigna.

A cause de cette foutue miss-je-sais-tout il se retrouvait à présent à errer dans les couloirs sans rien à faire de particulier, il serait bien resté tranquillement à la bibliothèque pour lire son bouquin. Là-bas il faisait chaud et les sièges étaient confortable. Alors que par exemple la salle commune des Serpentards étaient des plus gelant et que son dortoir puait le renfermé, inconvénient de se trouvait dans les cachots et de ne pas avoir de fenêtres.

« Encore en train de rêvasser Severus ? Ne devrait-tu pas être avec Belatrix et Rodolphus en ce moment ? » lui demanda une voix amicale.

« Vitalis, tu ne devrait pas être avec ta troupe habituelle ? » demanda avec un haussement de sourcil Séverus à son tour. La jeune fille lui envoya un petit sourire sincère. La jeune fille en question était assez grande et avaient de longs, fins et soyeux cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient le long des hanches. Ses yeux étaient aussi transparents que la glace, agrémentés d'un reflet d'eau des plus déstabilisants, en clair elle avait l'apparence typique et envoûtante de tout Malfoy.

« J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser pour quelques minutes » soupira-t-elle. « Chose peu facile, ils suivent les instructions de Lucius à la lettre c'est à dire me surveiller constamment…Mais je ne t'apprends rien puisque Lucius t'as demandé exactement la même chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus soupira. « Lucius est quelqu'un pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect, c'est lui qui m'as épaulé pendant ma première année, c'est pour moi un ami alors oui je fais ce qu'il me demande en effet. Et tu es sa sœur, il s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. »

« Si tu le dis… » répondit la jeune fille. « Oh ! Au fait, en tant que préfète en chef, je te déclare que les groupes des TSE sont affichés dans la salle commune » termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Tu vas adorer le tiens » termina-t-elle moqueusement.

« Ne me dit pas qu'ils m'ont mis avec Potter et Black sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire »

« Non ne t'en fais. Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais attention à toi, tu sais que tu es un ami pour moi alors fais attention… » termina-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il se remit ensuite lui-même en route et se décida a aller voir le tableau d'affichage dans sa salle commune. Bon, d'après Vitalis il n'était ni avec Black, ni avec Potter donc à priori il ne devait y a avoir pas le moindre problème. Juste à espérer qu'il n'était pas avec un stupide Gryffondor. Le risque était bien présent puisque les 6emes et 7emes années travaillaient ensemble…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Donc si je comprends bien nous allons devoir passer un certains nombre d'heures avec les personnes qui se trouvent être dans notre groupe, groupe formé par les professeurs et des plus débiles qu'il soit ? » demanda Harry.

« Orlando, les groupes sont conçus de façons à ce que les personnes travaillants ensemble puisse utiliser le plus de leurs capacités possible. Le tout rendant le travail optimal, dans le but d'avoir un optimal d'ailleurs… »

« Si tu le dis Lily mais quand tu dis ça et que je regarde les groupe j'ai soudainement un petit doute. Je ne doute pas que le fait que tu travaille avec Mélorie(Hermione) et Frank Londubat me paraît tout à fait des plus normal mais le fait de voir le nom de Severus Rogue me fait soudainement douter vois-tu. Oh, et le fait que dans mon propre groupe soit inscris le nom Vitalis Malfoy n'aide pas non plus. C'est qui d'ailleurs celle-là ? une parente de Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Sa sœur…mais comment tu connais Lucius Malfoy, tu viens pourtant de Nouvelle Zélande non ? » demanda suspicieusement la jeune rouquine.

« Nos familles se connaissent si on peut dire » répondit rapidement Harry. « Mais revenons en à notre conversation » ajouta rapidement le brun. « Je ne connais même pas cette fille, alors comment peuvent-ils savoir si mon travail va être 'optimal' avec elle ? »

« Et bien ils se réfèrent à nos aptitudes en classe je présume. Vitalis Malfoy est assez douée en classe et toi tu te débrouille pas mal non plus, à cela vous devez avoir des compétences complémentaires puisque les TSE sont connus pour devoir associer différentes matières. J'ai remarqué que tu étais très douée en défense contre les forces du mal pour ta part. »

« ça dois bien se compléter avec magie noire en effet… » grogna Harry.


End file.
